<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer in the Snow by Icudemann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107023">Summer in the Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icudemann/pseuds/Icudemann'>Icudemann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captai, Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icudemann/pseuds/Icudemann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky meets a beautiful stranger in a bar that seems oddly familiar, his smile bright as sunshine. Falling in love couldn’t be easier, but Bucky just doesn’t want to: he knows that no amount of warmth could help. Some cold is just inescapable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have I seen him before?”</p><p>Bucky whispered to himself as he caught himself gazing across the bar. He felt it immediately, a nostalgic pang hitting him in the back of his head, as if he knew him. The feeling of nostalgia itself was interesting to him; after walking out of his hometown to work in the city years ago, he’d never come into contact with anything from his childhood. He gathered his features, powder blue eyes, strong jawline, and a muscular build - and tried to scan his memories for such a person.</p><p>Such a person never registered in his mind.</p><p>“Bucky? Seen who before?”</p><p>The redhead leaned over for a better look, obscuring Bucky’s vision.</p><p>“Oh, him? I don’t know. I don’t know him, that’s for sure.” She looked back at her drink and glanced at Bucky. “But he’s a catch.”</p><p>A long sigh escaped Bucky, as he took a sip of his whiskey.</p><p>“For the last time, Natasha, please stop pairing me with beautiful strangers. Just because I’m bi, doesn’t mean I’m interested.”</p><p>“Or even looking.” Natasha retorted.</p><p>Bucky downed the rest of his whiskey.</p><p>“Look, Bucky, I’ve been trying for forever to find you someone that’ll treat you right, and you’re never gonna find one if you don’t even look in the first place.” Natasha smiled and ruffled his long black hair. “I just want you to be happy.”</p><p>Bucky couldn’t help but smile. He knew that Nat truly meant that. But he was fine alone. It was comfortable. Safe. But he understood the happiness of being in love, if just for a little while. His previous relationship (and only long lasting one) was with a woman named Darcy, and although it didn’t work out, they did love each other.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Fine. What do you want me to do.”</p><p>“Just ask for his number. Simple.”</p><p>Bucky cocked an eyebrow, leaning farther back on the barstool. “Is that it? No weird stunts? Last time you made me do the Macarena drunk and wink at a girl to come over to get me to hook up. Now it’s just- get his number?”</p><p>“I’m just curious, you know. I’m betting that he does know you from high school or middle school or whatever and you just forgot. Oh god, imagine if he knows you.”</p><p>A silence hovered over the two of them, before they both broke out in laughter.</p><p>“Oh god Nat, if he knows me I’m just gonna leave.”</p><p>Bucky glanced back at the stranger, his laughing side profile lighting up the room.</p><p>He had to figure it out.</p><p>“Wish me luck.”</p><p>He looked down at his empty glass, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before turning around on the barstool. Nat’s hand pat him on the back before shoving him off the seat.</p><p>“Go get em, champ.”</p><p>Bucky walked to the other side of the bar, hesitation building in every step. Reaching his hand toward the stranger, the nerves kicked in. He pulled back his hand in hesitation, but he had already caught the strangers’ attention.</p><p>He had already turned around.</p><p>He was gorgeous. Trying to avoid eye contact, Bucky caught only glimpses of his face before scanning his peripheral vision. This stranger smiled like the sun, and had a five o clock shadow on his face, outlining his chiseled jawline. His dark brown hair was slicked back just a little and his piercing blue eyes were even more vivid up close. Just a glance made his chest seize up.</p><p>Bucky wanted to hide away. Too late for that now.</p><p>“Hey, do you know me from somewhere?” Bucky questioned, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>The stranger just chuckled in response, “What, do you know me from somewhere?”</p><p>“Uh... no! It’s just, you looked familiar, that’s all.”</p><p>A moment of silence took place that only lasted about five seconds but seemed like an eternity to Bucky.</p><p>“So, is that all you came to say?”</p><p>“Uh... no! Um, I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink! Anything. On me.”</p><p>“How about for the both of us?” The stranger smiled before tapping the woman next to him, who was scrolling through her phone, before putting the phone in her pocket, turning around, and giving Bucky a slight smile.</p><p>“He’s going to pay for a round? I’m down.”</p><p>She raised her hand for a handshake. “Name’s Peggy, by the way.”</p><p>Peggy was stunning. Her kind smile was matched by hazel eyes, and everything from her flowing brown hair to her red lipstick was perfect.</p><p>Bucky wondered if they were dating. Maybe it was a bad idea after all.</p><p>He shook her hand. “James, but you can call me Bucky.”</p><p>The stranger furrowed his eyes in confusion. “Bucky? Short for James? Since when?”</p><p>“Since Buchanan was my middle name.”</p><p>“Aha, ok smartass.” The man laughed at the snark, but Bucky still was avoiding his gaze. “Name’s Steve, by the way. Ring any bells?”</p><p>It was then that Bucky looked at him straight in the eyes, seeing his blinding smile, trying to remember his face.</p><p>“Sorry, no bells.”</p><p>“Well, hopefully you remember me in the future, Bucky.”</p><p>It was followed by the most seducing wink Bucky had ever experienced.</p><p>Bucky could feel the rush of blood that went straight to his face.</p><p>“E- Easier to remember if I had a phone number or something?”</p><p>Steve’s laugh was like the sun.</p><p>Peggy tapped his shoulder. “If you want his number, you better get our drinks first.”</p><p>“Ah, yeah.” Bucky nodded, flagging down the bartender. “A round of whatever these two want. My tab.”</p><p>Peggy ordered a sidecar, and Steve ordered an old fashioned. Bucky decided that those drinks matched them pretty well.</p><p>Bucky sat down beside Steve as they made idle talk, finding out Steve and Peggy were childhood friends from Brooklyn and that they were also coworkers at Stark Industries.</p><p>“So, where do you work?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Uh, I’m a chef.”</p><p>“Head chef at Conte, to be exact.” Natasha interrupted.</p><p>“Nat!”</p><p>All three focused their attention on Nat, who somehow got behind Bucky during the conversation.</p><p>“Sorry, I was lonely and you were taking way too long. I’m Natasha, Bucky’s roommate.”</p><p>“Peggy.”</p><p>“Steve.”</p><p>“Anyways, it’s not really a big deal or anything, all I do is cook. Your jobs are much more interesting I feel. Hey Nat, they both work at Stark!”</p><p>“Stark? Like the electronics company, Stark?” Natasha questioned.</p><p>Peggy cleared her throat. “Yeah... we do management stuff, approve plans, make sure everything is running smoothly, it’s hard work, but not all that interesting.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty much that.” Steve agreed.</p><p>“And this guy is head of management.”</p><p>Peggy pat Steve’s back, who let out a sigh.</p><p>“My friend who works there played pranks with the AI who helps run the building.” Natasha said, trying to remember the specifics.</p><p>“You know Thor?” Steve looked genuinely curious.</p><p>“Thor? What kind of name is that?”</p><p>Steve had to explain.</p><p>“Ok Bucky, this guy - Theodore Odinson. Head of security at Stark. He’s built like a Nordic god, so we call him Thor. He doesn’t really like the name Theodore anyways, although Theo is the name he uses professionally.”</p><p>“Yeah, the guy’s a prankster.” Peggy sighed.</p><p>The bartender made his way over to Peggy and Steve, giving them their respective drinks.</p><p>The four laughed about Thor’s escapades at the building, like how he got some of the programmers to get Jarvis to say Butthead instead of Tony Stark, the CEO’s name.</p><p>Bucky just felt a little jealous that Nat was having such a relaxed and casual conversation with Steve right at the start. It wasn’t any helpful that they got along through the aid of a mutual friend.</p><p>“I swear you know everyone, Nat.”</p><p>“Now, now, that’s not true. I just know some people here and there.”</p><p>“But Thor though? That has to be fate!” Peggy exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh here, let’s exchange contacts.” Steve handed out his phone to Nat, then to Bucky, who entered their numbers in and returned it.</p><p>“Of course you have top of the line Stark phones.” Nat quipped.</p><p>Steve smiled at her and it was as if Bucky’s eyes glazed over.</p><p>He read the text from Steve and sighed slowly.</p><p>Bucky had no idea why he felt like this over someone he had just met.</p><p>—</p><p>After more idle talk, some light flirting, and some drunken mishaps, Bucky and Nat took a cab back to their apartment, slightly a mess, Bucky probably more so.</p><p>The drunken silence between them was broken when they both stumbled through the door to their Manhattan apartment.</p><p>“Nat? Ya think he likes me?”</p><p>Nat simply shook her head.</p><p>“You’re done for. It’s over. He has your heart. And you barely know the guy!”</p><p>“Nat! Shut up! I need to figure out what to text him back he wants to meet up again!”</p><p>Natasha pushed him into his room.</p><p>“Wash your face, I’ll get you some water before you pass out.”</p><p>Bucky made his way to his bathroom, turned on the sink and splashed water on his face, before looking in the mirror.</p><p>“This is what I looked like?!” Bucky yelled at Nat, hoping she heard from the main room.</p><p>“You looked fine, don’t worry.” Nat’s voice echoed back.</p><p>He turned back toward his reflection. His long hair was tied up in a bun, and he had some stubble on his face. He always thought of himself as handsome, but the alcohol and the tiredness made him look a bit ragged instead of rugged.</p><p>“Ugh, not the best first impression.”</p><p>Bucky walked back into the living room, where Nat handed him some water.</p><p>“Wanna watch something?”</p><p>Bucky gulped down the water in one go and put it in the sink.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>They huddled together in a blanket on their black sofa turning on some cable tv.</p><p>“We could all go eat at Conte maybe.”</p><p>“That’s not such a bad idea, and maybe you could cook some of the food.”</p><p>“Nah, too lazy. Also too stressful. I would just wanna relax for my dinner date with Steve.”</p><p>“You do know that it’s likely going to be all of us together, Bucky?</p><p>“Let a man dream.”</p><p>Bucky glanced at his phone, preparing to ask about the restaurant.</p><p>Bucky: you guys wanna have dinner sometime at my restaurant?</p><p>Steve: Sure, I’ll bring Peggy, and maybe Thor if he’s available.</p><p>Bucky: cool :)</p><p>Bucky: we’ll talk details some other time, I’m tired</p><p>Bucky: gn</p><p>Steve: Good night, Bucky.</p><p>They didn’t even make it ten minutes before they both passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s no way. I got no chance.”</p><p>Bucky shifted on the black leather couch, propped next to Nat.</p><p>“Bucky, stop it. Stop kicking yourself in the face before you even try.”</p><p>“If by a miracle, he likes dudes, I think I lose to that guy.” Bucky pointed at Natasha’s phone, with Thor’s picture on display.</p><p>“Thor? Oh he’s straight, he would never- well, he is pretty open about his sexuality but- he likes this girl named Jane, ok? Calm down, you’ll be fine.” </p><p>Natasha sighed, seeing the worry in Bucky’s face. “Just come. You don’t have to do anything. It’s not like he rejected you outright at the bar.”</p><p>Now it was Bucky’s turn to sigh.</p><p>“Old fashioned Steve just wanted to be nice.”</p><p>“Old fashioned Steve didn’t reject you when you asked for his number.”</p><p>“Old fashioned Steve obviously had something going on with Peggy, and was eyeing you as well.”</p><p>“Old fashioned Steve is attracted to women, sure, that doesn’t exclude men.”</p><p>“Just because I’m bi, doesn’t mean he’s bi.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything about Steve being bi.”</p><p>A silence filled the room before Nat ruffled his hair.</p><p>“Just think of it as an outing with some friends. Let’s get out of this damned apartment. I’m hungry.”</p><p>Bucky nodded his head.</p><p>“Ok. Just friends.”</p><p>—</p><p>It had been a week since the incident at the bar, and through some rough communication, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, and Peggy, all stumbled on a date, and throwing in Thor for the ride.</p><p>Bucky told everyone that they could wear whatever they wanted, but a slightly more formal attire would be nice to wear, especially in a grandiose restaurant such as Conte.</p><p>He himself wore a dark blue suit with matching pants, a white sweater underneath, some white wingtip shoes, and a silver watch and necklace. He decided for a simple braid, and tied his hair back with a long, thin silver ribbon, both long ends gliding down his back.</p><p>He also wondered if it was too much.</p><p>Nat’s long dark red, tight fitting dress with a singular slit on the leg changed made him wonder if it wasn’t enough.</p><p>Bucky and Nat were waiting at the restaurant, chatting at the table before being greeted by Steve, Peggy, and Thor as they sat down with them.</p><p>“Hello! Name’s Theodore, but just call me Thor. Nice to meet you, Bucky.”</p><p>Damn. He saw the pictures, and knew that this guy was buff, but Bucky’s initial response was that Thor was way hotter in person. The long, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and golden stubble on his sharp jawline made it feel like he was meeting a celebrity. The long sleeved dark green turtleneck with the light brown khakis and Oxford shoes were not helping.</p><p>“Nice to meet you as well! I’ve heard a lot of things about you.”</p><p>“Have you, now?”</p><p>Thor winked at Bucky, causing him to blush.</p><p>“Not that much.”</p><p>Natasha cleared her throat. “Ok, lovebirds - anyways, welcome to Bucky’s workplace, and also Michelin star restaurant.”</p><p>Peggy, Thor, and Steve sat down in their chairs, looking around in fascination. The large space, lined with white marble walls and rich burgundy curtains gave a regal, yet comfortable feel to the place. They were matched by the floor, tables, and chairs, which were mainly also white marble with gold accents, with burgundy seat covers. Black plates, napkins, and cutlery gave some contrast to the tables, along with the ornate rose centerpieces.</p><p>Peggy smiled at Bucky, looking content with the surroundings.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Bucky shrugged, waving his spoon in the air.</p><p>“It’s gaudy.”</p><p>They all turned to look at Bucky, who just had made fun of his own workplace.</p><p>“Hey, don’t get me wrong, it’s all really nice, but if it were my restaurant, it would be a lot simpler. And not as bright. And I would add some wooden elements, probably?”</p><p>“Thinking about opening your own?” Steve questioned.</p><p>Bucky took a moment to think.</p><p>“Well, maybe in the future, like the distant future. I don’t have any money right now to do anything so...”</p><p>Bucky looked at Steve and felt his eyes focus on him.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe when I have the money.”</p><p>Bucky knew that he was falling hard. All he had to do was look at his face before blushing. Steve was dashing today, wearing a royal purple button up with black pants and dress shoes. Bucky was grateful that he asked the group to dress a little more formal.</p><p>Bucky kept a mental note to figure out why Steve made him feel this way. It didn’t help that he felt like home.</p><p>“Well, chef, what should we order?”</p><p>Steve’s grin was visible, and Bucky took it as a challenge, to show off his skills and knowledge.</p><p>He was not backing down.</p><p>“Ok, well if you’re into steak, I suggest the “Thai Basil Steak”, it comes with Thai basil sauce, herb pearl couscous, and shaved crispy yucca. The “Kabocha Tomato Soup”, “Oxtail Adobo Tacos”, and the “Gochujang Fried Chicken” are pretty good as well. Don’t worry about appetizers, I’ll choose out some of my favorites.”</p><p>“It all sounds so good...” Thor grumbled across the table. “Why are you recommending the soup? It sounded kind of boring.”</p><p>“Well, imagine a perfect tomato soup, except it’s thicker, richer, and creamier. There’s a subtle hint of spice from the toasted red pepper flakes, and earthiness from the kabocha. And you get a toasted garlic bread baguette with melted Oaxaca cheese on top.”</p><p>Bucky had everyone’s attention with his description.</p><p>“And dipping the baguette into the soup?” Bucky sighed. “Oh it’s so good, it’s like an adult tomato soup and grilled cheese but on steroids.”</p><p>Bucky caught Thor staring back at him in wonder.</p><p>“Bucky, I should hire you to explain all the food I will ever eat in my lifetime.”</p><p>A low laughter spread across the table before a waitress arrived at the table.</p><p>She was a beautiful tan woman with long, black hair; her simple burgundy collared shirt and white suit, along with burgundy high heels was elegant, yet professional. She noticed Bucky and promptly headed to stand near him.</p><p>“Bucky! What may I get you and your friends?”</p><p>“Isolda! Ok guys, meet Isolda, she’s the head waitress here at Conte.”</p><p>Thor audibly gasped. “Wow.”</p><p>Isolda just grinned at Thor.</p><p>“Well, what can I have for you guys today?”</p><p>The group, although they looked fairly confident in their decisions, looked back at the menus for a short while.</p><p>Peggy pointed to the menu, showing it to Isolda.</p><p>“What’s the special?”</p><p>“The special is an oolong infused steamed halibut, with the skin flash fried. It’s served with a rosemary lemon basmati rice and orzo blend.”</p><p>The group glanced back at the menus, each growing more indecisive, except for Bucky, who chuckled at their indecision.</p><p>“We’ll have the fried taro papaya salad and the scallion pancakes for apps. And I’ll have the special.” Isolda nodded with every word, hyper focused on Bucky’s speech. “Also, could you be a darling and pull the Zinfandel from the back as well?”</p><p>The blush on Isolda’s face grew and Bucky simply smirked at her.</p><p>“Of course, Bucky, anything for you.”</p><p>As she wrote down the order, the group’s gaze on Bucky could probably bore a hole through him.</p><p>Nat gingerly waved her hand at Isolda to try and get her attention.</p><p>“I’ll get my regular, Isolda.”</p><p>“The soup? Of course Natasha.”</p><p>The almost cold, ambiguous tone that escaped her mouth was almost in stark contrast to the warm, almost seductive tone she had used with Bucky.</p><p>“Oh come now, Isolda, she’s nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, but when she’s with you and in a dress that nice, I think she’s trying to start something.”</p><p>“What, you jealous?”</p><p>Isolda squinted her eyes at the both of them before they started laughing and getting into a small conversation of their own, until Steve’s voice at the other end of the table interrupted them.</p><p>“Uh, we’re ready to order.”</p><p>Isolda cleared her throat and regained her posture, professionalism back in her stance and speech.</p><p>Thor and Steve ordered the steak and Peggy ordered the tacos.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll be right back with your drinks and then your apps.”</p><p>Isolda left, stuffing the the pen and pad into her pocket.</p><p>“Bucky, you are more charismatic than I had originally thought.”</p><p>“Thor, I did tell you this is the guy that asked for my number, right?”</p><p>“He is? Wait, so-“</p><p>“I’m bi, if you’re wondering.”</p><p>Bucky’s interrupting comment made all but Nat blush.</p><p>“He’s not bi, he’s just opportunistic.”</p><p>“Nat! You know that’s not true!”</p><p>Laughter continued throughout the conversation, Nat talking about Bucky and some of his embarrassing stories, and some of hers.</p><p>The Macarena dance trying to seduce a girl was public information now.</p><p>Bucky wanted to learn something in return.</p><p>“So, what about you guys? Any hobbies, stories, or sexual orientations you guys wanna share?”</p><p>Thor let out a low chuckle.</p><p>“Well, I’m big on astronomy, I stargaze every so often. Got a telescope that I bring to watch the Perseids during our camping trip.”</p><p>“The Perseids? Camping trip?” Bucky questioned.</p><p>“It’s a meteor shower that happens during a certain time every year.” Peggy explained. “We like to go camping at around the same time as the Perseids.”</p><p>Steve nodded in confirmation. “Yeah, it’s actually super fun. Thor’s rig is massive. When you think telescope, you think, tube that you look through, but no, this thing is like, an actual telescope. And only Thor and I are allowed to set it up.”</p><p>Peggy pouted.</p><p>“It’s not my fault that I broke a lens, how was I supposed to know what that black cylinder was for?”</p><p>“Yeah, Mjolnir’s a beauty.” Thor sighed.</p><p>Bucky laughed at the reference.</p><p>“Mjolnir as in... Thor’s hammer? You’re really going in on that Norse mythology, Thor.”</p><p>“It just made sense, ok?”</p><p>A silence slowly spread across the table before Steve broke it.</p><p>“I- I draw as a hobby.”</p><p>Nat’s ears perked up at that.</p><p>“Really? How about paintings?”</p><p>“Yeah, I paint.”</p><p>“Wanna see some of his work?” Peggy interjected.</p><p>“Sure!” Nat couldn’t be any quicker on that response.</p><p>“I- it’s mainly landscapes and portraits...” Steve stammered.</p><p>The two women were not even listening as they scrolled through photos on Peggy’s phone, muttering about different pieces, sometimes resulting in an “ooh” or “aah” from Nat.</p><p>“Well, as they figure that out, since my privacy is being invaded-“ Steve talked a little louder for the women to hear- “Peggy is a photography fanatic, carrying her DSLR camera everywhere, taking classes for photography, crying if she can’t find her camera-“</p><p>“That’s quite enough, Steve.”</p><p>Peggy squinted at Steve, cold expression in her face.</p><p>“My camera is my life.”</p><p>“See?”</p><p>Bucky chuckled under his breath.</p><p>“Well I’m sure your pictures are amazing, Peggy.”</p><p>Bucky gave her his award winning smile, and the compliment made Peggy blush.</p><p>“Ah, well it’s nothing much...”</p><p>Natasha perked her eyes at a picture and pointed at it excitedly.</p><p>“Steve, Steve! Are you selling any of your paintings? I want this one!”</p><p>“Peggy, what piece is she looking at?”</p><p>“I think it’s [Desert Rose].”</p><p>“Well, I definitely could sell it, as it’s not one of my personal ones...”</p><p>Steve and Nat went back and forth, describing prices, art style, and many of his different works.</p><p>“They’re in their own world now, huh?” Thor chided.</p><p>Nat and Steve were hitting it off. Who wouldn’t? Nat was a beautiful woman, who was easy to talk to, yet still had that mystique around her. Her red hair was alluring, and she was fit from all that Muay Thai that she did; she would be the one that men would flock to at a party, if they weren’t afraid that she would pummel them to the ground first.</p><p>After a few minutes more of conversation, Isolda arrived with wine and apps, and Bucky grinned like an idiot when everybody complimented the food.</p><p>“Bucky, you didn’t even make any of it.”</p><p>“Nat, you know if I made it, it would’ve been better.”</p><p>The main courses arrived shortly after, with even more rave reviews.</p><p>Peggy was fawning over her tacos, and Steve went on and on about the food on the first bite.</p><p>“These tacos are amazing.”</p><p>“So is this steak, it’s melting in my mouth.”</p><p>Thor looked like he was having a moment to himself, savoring bite by bite, eyes closed and everything.</p><p>The chatter continued, Steve and Nat sometimes getting on their own conversations about the art pieces, and Bucky asking Thor about more of his pranks at Stark, which brought on a couple of laughs, especially the one where he reprogrammed all of the floors to go to different ones.</p><p>Bucky was full on hollering at this point.</p><p>“You’re telling me that the great Tony Stark got stuck trying to find the level to the control panel to recalibrate the elevator for fifteen minutes?”</p><p>“April 1st, 2017. Won’t ever forget that date. He didn’t even find the correct floor, he found the nearest one and used the stairs.”</p><p>Peggy gasped. “No he did not! Tony? Using the stairs?”</p><p>“Yeah, and Tony got mad at Steve, thinking he did it.”</p><p>“Oh god, that day was the worst.”</p><p>Bucky’s laugh died down enough to ask Thor more about his escapades, and each prank seemed more scheming than the last.</p><p>“How hasn’t he fired you yet, Thor?”</p><p>“It’s mainly because we’re good friends. And he treats all of the heads of their department like a team. Right, Steve?”</p><p>“Uh yeah, I guess I count in that team.”</p><p>As the night grew longer, it became noticeable to everyone that this friend group had chemistry, and a group chat was formed.</p><p>“We should invite them to the camping trip!” Peggy exclaimed, pulling on Steve’s suit.</p><p>“That’s not for a while, but sure, they can come. It’s not like it’s a work thing- you guys will also get to meet Tony, so that’ll be interesting.”</p><p>Bucky tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“Tony goes on that trip too?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve sighed. “It’s a little weird to have him come, honestly, because he’s our boss, but he works himself to the bone so he could definitely use the time off.”</p><p>“And even though I prank him a lot he’s overall a nice guy, even though he can be petty at times.”</p><p>“Selfish is more like it.”</p><p>They all turned to look at Peggy, who said the remark.</p><p>“What? He just usually thinks of himself more than others sometimes. Everybody’s a little selfish...”</p><p>A silence swept across the table.</p><p>“Anyways, you should still come. It’ll be fun, I promise.”</p><p>Bucky sighed.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>After dessert, which was a matcha flavored crepe cake, Bucky and Nat paid for the bill.</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry, Nat and I got this.”</p><p>Although the rest seemed reluctant, they let them go at for the bill.</p><p>Steve was the first to stand, stretching with both hands reaching for the ceiling.</p><p>“Well, if you want to make any plans, we got a group text now - and you guys have everyone’s numbers, right?”</p><p>Everybody shook their head in affirmation.</p><p>“There might be a party next week so we’ll keep you updated.” Steve continued. “It might be fun with some new faces.”</p><p>Bucky nodded in response.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll see, right Nat?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>They all said their goodbyes and started walking out the restaurant, to make it to each of their respective homes.</p><p>“We might have an exciting summer ahead of us, huh?” Bucky whispered to Nat, prodding her with his elbow.</p><p>Nat grinned back at him.</p><p>“We sure will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Development</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Buck?”</p>
<p>“Bucky?”</p>
<p>He could not stop shivering from the cold, wet clothes on his body.</p>
<p>“Wake up! Please!”</p>
<p>His eyes opened but it was all a blur, the forest canopy all adjusting into one big shade of green, with darker browns indicating trees to his sides.</p>
<p>A figure entered his vision, blocking the sun from above.</p>
<p>He sounded scared, words coming out between breathy gasps.</p>
<p>“No, no, no, no...”</p>
<p>His vision was still blurry, but he could make out a young, frail boy with dark hair shaking him by the shoulders-</p>
<p>A throbbing pain coursed through his left arm, causing Bucky to flinch.</p>
<p>“I‘ll get help!”</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out of his mouth.</p>
<p>Bucky didn’t remember saying anything but he clearly remembered what he wanted to say.</p>
<p>“Come back.”</p>
<p>The figure ran away, leaving him lying in the wet mud in the riverbank.</p>
<p>He passed out.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Bucky awoke with a jolt, muscles aching, his head pounding, his left arm shivering.</p>
<p>He hadn’t had that dream in a while. More specifically, he hadn’t had that memory in a while.</p>
<p>It was when he was a child.</p>
<p>More specifically, the day he entered into a coma.</p>
<p>“Ugh.”</p>
<p>He quickly stood up from the bed and made his way to the mirror, opening the vanity cabinet and taking some aspirin, swallowing it down with a handful of water.</p>
<p>He stared into the mirror before cupping his hands, filling them with water again, and splashing it on his face.</p>
<p>Bucky fixed himself up, braiding his hair simply, and putting on some casual attire, consisting of some dark blue jeans and a white polo shirt.</p>
<p>He placed his right hand on his left shoulder, running over the scar tissue that remained there, reminding Bucky that the dream was in fact a memory.</p>
<p>He looked at his watch to see that he was running late for his brunch service, grabbed an apple from his kitchen, and ran out the door.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Bucky had felt happier recently; ever since the day at the bar and the meetup at Conte, the new friend group started to hang out a little bit more, even in smaller groups. It was almost casual, and the group chat was constantly flooding with new info every hour or so.</p>
<p>And with each passing day he fell for Steve more. Bucky always recognized the small things that people did, as it showed who they were as a person.</p>
<p>And Steve, he was that guy.</p>
<p>That guy that opens the door for everyone, who stops the elevator from closing when he sees someone approach, who texts you if you’ve been in the bathroom too long to see if you’re ok.</p>
<p>He was smart, quick witted, with an old sense of humor. And supposedly he was good at painting, although he hadn’t seen his art yet.</p>
<p>His smile always shone brighter than the sun, as it has since he met him in the bar.</p>
<p>But sometimes he would have a faraway look in his eyes that Bucky had always deemed as cold and lonely. And he would look at you while you’re talking and sometimes space out, as if he was looking right through you, before snapping back to shining like the sun.</p>
<p>And the worst thing was he felt like home.</p>
<p>Bucky sighed.</p>
<p>“Bucky? You ok there?”</p>
<p>Bucky snapped back to the moment, a sea of voices ringing in his ears now, coworkers around him yelling out orders at the pass.</p>
<p>He turned to see the new guy, Clint, who was looking at him curiously.</p>
<p>Bucky looked down at his hands as he tossed a salad for who knows how long.</p>
<p>“Thank god it wasn’t a steak, you would’ve burned the hell out of it.”</p>
<p>Bucky snickered. “Oh come on, Clint, you act as if you’ve never done it yourself.” He grinned, knowing that Clint had definitely burned a steak or two in the past.</p>
<p>Clint frowned and gave Bucky a light punch. “Jerk.”</p>
<p>“So what’s got you tossing a salad for more than a decade?”</p>
<p>“Uh, it’s nothing really, just tired.”</p>
<p>“Tired, huh? Ok. You, uh, hanging out with your friends more often now, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, wait what? How did you know that?”</p>
<p>“What? You’ve been taking more days off recently to hang out with your friends... you’ve usually just worked every single day.”</p>
<p>“Ah. I suppose that’s true.”</p>
<p>Bucky brought the salad up to the pass, Clint following him, bringing up some recently seared scallops.</p>
<p>“Hey, you know Nat, right? The girl who comes with you sometimes to eat here?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Are you guys... dating?”</p>
<p>Bucky stopped in his tracks.</p>
<p>“What? I mean, no, we did, but we broke up a while ago. A long time ago. She’s single. If that’s what you’re asking.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Ok.”</p>
<p>They both placed their food at the pass where the head chef started plating the dishes.</p>
<p>They made it back to their stations before the head chef threw out more orders.</p>
<p>“Two steak, one omelette!”</p>
<p>Bucky and Clint got back to work.</p>
<p>Clint was a little pushy today.</p>
<p>“Well... find someone you like in that friend group?”</p>
<p>“Clint, if you want to date Nat, go for it, I’m not stopping you.”</p>
<p>Clint frowned. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>An awkward pause grew between them as they prepared their food.</p>
<p>“Ok fine, yeah. I like someone in the group.” Bucky smiled, remembering Steve’s face. “But, he probably doesn’t like me back.”</p>
<p>“What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>“He just... doesn’t seem interested.”</p>
<p>“Well, I hope you work it out somehow.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The rest of the service went off without a hitch, and Bucky found himself going home early after not being needed for dinner service.</p>
<p>Maybe he could go for a run outside, the summer bringing with it good weather. Bucky could also check out the Stark Industries building. Yeah, stalk the guy you like. Real good thinking Bucky. He was gonna do it anyways.</p>
<p>Bucky changed into his spare clothes in his backpack, some navy blue gym shorts and a plain white T-shirt, and caught a train to Stark.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Bucky had been running for about ten minutes, the sweat building up and soaking his clothes, the summer humidity in the city not making it any easier. He ran around the building, mainly, but spread out a little, finding a small park to catch his breath and a coffee shop that he decided he would grab a drink at, after he was done.</p>
<p>He caught several other runners, also going around Stark, namely one who actually exited out of Stark and started his run.</p>
<p>Time to grab some intel.</p>
<p>Bucky ran up until he was side by side with the guy, he was fit and muscular, and wore a black tank top and gym shorts. Bucky thought he was quite handsome, his face with rugged features and pitch black hair.</p>
<p>“Hey, haven’t seen you around here before.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen you here before and I run this route everyday.”</p>
<p>The stranger glanced over and saw Bucky smile back at him.</p>
<p>“Uh- um, so, what brings you here?” the stranger stammered.</p>
<p>“Just trying out something new.” Bucky kept his gaze forward, an awkward silence growing between the both of them.</p>
<p>“Name’s James by the way, but I mainly go by Bucky.”</p>
<p>“Brock. Brock Rumlow.”</p>
<p>“Let’s do a couple laps and I’ll meet you at that coffee shop around the corner, ok?”</p>
<p>“Bucky, I’ve just met you, and you’re acting like you’re going to leave me in the dust-“</p>
<p>Bucky picked up the pace, steadily and quickly passing Brock.</p>
<p>“Whether you can keep up depends on you, buddy.” Bucky smirked, glancing back for a second.</p>
<p>Brock chuckled and picked up his pace as well.</p>
<p>They both ran five laps around the commercial block, Bucky ahead of Brock for the most part, although Brock did manage to stay pretty close to him.</p>
<p>On the final lap, Bucky opened the door to the coffee shop, inviting the exhausted Brock in with a grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Losers first.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“So you work under Thor?” Bucky questioned, prompting Brock to put his water on the table.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m part of the security team at Stark, so my jobs not all that interesting.”</p>
<p>Brock eyed Bucky up and down. “You know, you say you’re a chef, but you’re pretty fit, considering your job and everything.”</p>
<p>“I do marathon running, don’t feel too bad about that loss. Also, if you’re in the culinary field, you got to find some way of staying healthy.”</p>
<p>Bucky took another bite of the coffee cake, closing his eyes in content. “Mmm, this is good.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s a guy like you running around Stark?”</p>
<p>Bucky saw his face, desire staring straight into his eyes.</p>
<p>Oh. He was definitely hitting on him.</p>
<p>“Again, just wanted to try something new.”</p>
<p>No way Bucky was gonna tell him that he was stalking a guy working at Stark.</p>
<p>“Something new, huh? Tired of the same old, maybe? Want to do something more adventurous?”</p>
<p>Brock leaned closer, his upper body mostly over the table.</p>
<p>“Uh...”</p>
<p>Bucky admitted it. He was certainly touch deprived, and seeing that there was someone interested in him was a feeling that he hadn’t felt in a while, since the breakup with Nat.</p>
<p>He was a workaholic, after all, and this was just one of the few times he’s ventured off into the world.</p>
<p>And although his little crush on Steve was developing, this prospect seemed, safer. After all, Brock showed interest first.</p>
<p>Brock was good looking, fit, easy to talk to, and, judging from the short time spent with him, overall a good person.</p>
<p>Why the hell not.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until he saw Brock’s reaction that he had said that last part out loud.</p>
<p>Bucky leaned forward, looking him straight in his eyes, before giving a smirk.</p>
<p>He could see the color change in Brock’s face, growing redder by the second.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we meet up after my work hours?” Brock glanced around the cafe. “Somewhere... more private.”</p>
<p>Bucky stood up, sliding a simple business card with his phone number across the table.</p>
<p>“Just contact me when you’re done with work. We can meet at my place.”</p>
<p>He walked out of the establishment, turning back to see a flustered Brock, giving him a simple wave.</p>
<p>“Well, this’ll be interesting.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Benefits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brock arrived slightly earlier than Bucky had anticipated, carrying a big duffel bag and setting it off to the side of the entranceway.</p><p>“Might want to bring that in the room, I have a roommate who doesn’t like when things are disturbed in... shared areas.”</p><p>Brock picked up the bag, following Bucky into his room, and it only took the sound of the door locking behind both of them and the duffel bag dropping for them to go into an animalistic heat.</p><p>Brock, pushing Bucky backwards onto the bed, was followed by sloppy kisses and breathy conversation.</p><p>“Couldn’t wait, Brock? I didn’t know you were this adventurous.”</p><p>“You’re really hot, Bucky.”</p><p>“You’re not bad yourself.”</p><p>Bucky gripped his legs around Brock’s torso, flipping him on his back, Bucky sitting on his waist.</p><p>“Just watch.”</p><p>Bucky pulled off his shirt, revealing his bare torso, and in the same motion, pulling off the hair tie that kept his braid together. As he threw the shirt to the side, his hair messily fell to the sides of his face before he combed it back with one hand, lowering himself onto Brock, maintaining eye contact.</p><p>Brock was definitely watching.</p><p>Bucky drifted lower on Brock’s body glancing upwards to see his red face before unbuckling his belt.</p><p>“Bucky-“</p><p>“I’m going first, and you’re returning the favor.”</p><p>—</p><p>The sex wasn’t bad. In fact, Bucky found it endearing that such a big guy like Brock could be so earnest during something that he assumed would be a one night stand.</p><p>Maybe Brock was looking for something more. Maybe Bucky was looking for something less.</p><p>Either way, it was over, right? This was how these kinds of things ended. One night stand, and done. All because he had to stalk on a crush.</p><p>“So, what is this?”</p><p>Bucky turned to Brock, waking up next to him.</p><p>“I don’t know, it felt like one of your run-of-the-mill one night stands...”</p><p>Bucky glanced at Brock, his gaze glancing away, drawing a sizable breath.</p><p>“-but we could see where it goes-“</p><p>He could feel the fake smile being plastered on Brock’s face before turning to him.</p><p>“Casual. I get it.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He raised himself to sit on the side of the bed before Bucky grabbed his wrist, lunging across the bed.</p><p>“Hey.” Bucky’s muffled voice became clear as he got up as well, positioning himself to sit next to Brock.</p><p>“This doesn’t have to be weird. We can be-“</p><p>“Friends?” Brock finished with a grin, a little more genuine this time.</p><p>“With pending benefits.” Bucky ruffled Brock’s hair. “Gimme your number.”</p><p>They exchanged numbers, Brock loosening his posture. He definitely seemed a lot more relaxed now. Bucky fell backwards into the bed, Brock sighing and following suit.</p><p>“So why were you there? At Stark?” Brock questioned.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Brock gave a small laugh, his face scrunching up at his temples. “Nobody just runs around the Stark building for exercise.”</p><p>“Hey! You were doing that too!”</p><p>“I work there though. As security.”</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>A quick silence filled the room before Bucky thought about what to tell him. Should he just say it? It’s not like he had anything to lose. Or was that too weird? Telling a stranger you were crushing on his coworker or something and that you were stalking him by running around his workplace. That sounds bad, but it could be worse. Like a spy gathering intel. Or just a weirdo running around corporate buildings.</p><p>He decided to go with the truth.</p><p>“If you really wanna know, I’m probably crushing on your coworker.”</p><p>“Really?” Brock turned to the side, eyes trailing Bucky’s face. “Not me though, huh. Bummer.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s this guy named Steve.”</p><p>Bucky could feel Brock’s figure freeze for a second, so he turned to face him, eye to eye.</p><p>“Steve... Rogers?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“That’s my boss.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>As if on cue, they both laughed in sync, trading playful blows before both getting up. Bucky stood fully, stretching upwards on his toes, hands reaching the ceiling.</p><p>“Let’s eat something.”</p><p>-</p><p>Bucky cooked pesto eggs, spiced turkey sausages, toast, and whipped up some ricotta pancakes with fruit before presenting it all on a large breakfast tray to Brock.</p><p>“Well, you certainly weren’t lying about your culinary skill.”</p><p>“Eh. It’s just breakfast.”</p><p>Brock surveyed the spread before stabbing some choice food with his fork and arranging his plate.</p><p>“I’m glad you aren’t like other folks I usually have one night stands with.”</p><p>Bucky did his most confused head tilt at Brock’s comment.</p><p>“First of all, you’re hot. I’m a sucker for guys with long hair who can pull it off.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve cut my hair a few times but I don’t know. It just feels right when my hair is long. Easier to play with. Just what I’ve always done, since I was young, I guess.”</p><p>Bucky sighed. “But I’m sure most of the people you hook up with are attractive though- surely that’s not all.”</p><p>“Well, most guys I find are jerks. Want to go to my place and then leave the night of. Very different than this.” Brock explained, pointing at the food.</p><p>“Yeah, I get that too. Thought you were going to leave in the middle of the night, to be honest.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t blame you for thinking that.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t blame you for doing that.”</p><p>Bucky sat down and arranged a plate of his own, slathering some honey and butter on one of his pancakes. Brock motioned at the pancakes, mouth full, nodding approvingly before taking another bite. “So. Steve, huh?”</p><p>Bucky paused his movement. “Yeah.” he answered, cutting himself a piece of pancake.</p><p>“Good guy. Good looking. Good at his job.” Brock gave a thoughtful look upward before continuing. “He... could be bi. But he definitely likes women.”</p><p>“I knew it.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m kind of new to this getting a friend on a one night stand thing but... I could be your intel guy. Get some info from the inside, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>Bucky beamed at Brock. “You would do that?”</p><p>“Of course, anything for my friend pending benefits.”</p><p>It was a little unorthodox, Bucky thought, but if he didn’t have info on Steve before, he surely had some on him now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pregame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky woke up with a startle. Again. The dreams were happening again. And more frequent. The memories, he was so young at the time he doesn’t think he would remember them even if he didn’t have a coma. But it’s almost the same. He’s always there. Near a river. And a lanky boy looking down at him with all the concern in the world.</p>
<p>If only he could talk.</p>
<p>Bucky tries to remember the details, but he’s only given few from his family.</p>
<p>Summer camp. He was 10. Supposedly he had fallen off of one of the bridges over a small river.</p>
<p>Doctors theorized that he landed on his left arm near a riverbank, hitting the ground so hard that his head rebounded on the side of a hard surface like a rock. What resulted was a gash on his left arm, and a bruise on his left temple that went away after the accident.</p>
<p>He wonders who the boy is. Maybe it’s Steve. Maybe that’s why he’s familiar. Maybe that’s why he’s getting these memories so often now.</p>
<p>Or maybe he’s delusional.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It’s been a few days since the one night stand. Text conversations are regularly kept up with Nat, Steve, Peggy, Thor, and now, Brock.</p>
<p>And to imagine that a month ago, it would’ve just been Nat, and maybe his mom.</p>
<p>And the party that’s happening over the weekend, aka, Tony’s party, is supposedly going to be the next big thing. All the employees have a plus one so Peggy decides to bring Nat while Steve decides to bring Bucky. All so Thor can bring Jane into the mix.</p>
<p>Brock’s going to be there as well, but they hold an agreement to talk to each other as if it was the first time meeting if any of the others are around. Awkward, but doable.</p>
<p>From Brock, Bucky’s learned that Steve was in a relationship with Peggy but they broke it off a while ago, all water under the bridge.</p>
<p>Steve is currently single. And that made Bucky want to impress him all the more.</p>
<p>Nat and Bucky go shopping for some fancier clothes. The attire is supposedly business casual but nobody ever dresses like that at these parties, they’ve been told. It has too many investors and connections that the few people invited are trying to mingle with, so everybody is on their A game. And although Nat and Bucky aren’t really there for connections, they both argued that they would not be outdone. Nat buys a stunning purple dress, ankle length, with a slit near the right leg, while Bucky decides to wear his dark blue two piece suit with gold buttons and accents and buy a white button up with regal gold patterning.</p>
<p>All to impress one person.</p>
<p>And Bucky cannot get Steve out of his head. It’s like they’ve known each other, but they’re just met. It’s like Bucky knows him, but not at all.</p>
<p>And he wants to know.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It’s the day of the party when the memory is most vivid in his dream.</p>
<p>That’s it. He needs to at least try and find out, right? Bucky grabs his phone and dials his mom, who he hasn’t called in weeks.</p>
<p>“Mama?”</p>
<p>“James?”</p>
<p>“Hey, how are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m doing good, darling. Just waking up. What’s happening? Why the sudden call?”</p>
<p>“Do you remember when I was in a coma?”</p>
<p>A slight laugh comes from the other end. “Yes James, of course I could remember. How could I forget?”</p>
<p>“I have a question.” Bucky paused to hear for confirmation, but all was silent, so he kept going. “I remember there being a boy trying to help me near the river where they found me, do you remember anything about that?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes. We sometimes keep in contact. Phillip Morrison. He lives in upstate New York now. He’s a good kid. Nice family.”</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>“Ok, well thank you ma. Love you. Don’t forget your medicine.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, son.”</p>
<p>Bucky slumped in his bed.</p>
<p>So not Steve. Not by a long shot. Why was he so familiar?</p>
<p>All the love story pining over a childhood mystery boy was dashed.</p>
<p>Oh well.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It’s all fun and games until Bucky’s nervousness kicks in right before the party. He’s all dressed up, long hair conditioned and combed to death by Nat and some fancy argan oil blend thing she swears by.</p>
<p>“Bucky, I would kill to have hair like yours. The feel, the texture, it’s beautiful.</p>
<p>“Don’t act like you’ve killed for less.”</p>
<p>“Ha ha.” Nat spits out, pulling her comb through Bucky’s hair one last time. “Ok, let’s pregame.”</p>
<p>Bucky and Nat have a pregame ritual that always pumps them up, and it’s watching compilations of Japanese robot wrestling, making bets on which will win, yelling at their robot to win, and taking a shot if their robot loses. And it’s not even hard liquor. It’s shots of cider, or something like it. It’s the whole event that lightens the mood for both of them, and they’re usually light on their feet after the whole ordeal, ready to conquer the world. Or a party, in this case.</p>
<p>And this time, Nat’s blue, weirdly muscular looking bot is winning.</p>
<p>“You have got to be kidding me! He was right there, he could’ve done that spinny move where he makes them lose balance!” Bucky is crouched, arguing at the tv, trying to cheer on a red, modern looking robot with leg functions that consisted of a lot of contraptions on wheels.</p>
<p>“You have no idea what you’re talking about Bucky.” Nat responded, watching her blue bot KO of the red robot with a somersault slam. “Now drink up, buddy!”</p>
<p>“How do those robots even do that? How do you program a move like a somersault slam?”</p>
<p>Nat pushed a shot glass full of cider toward Bucky, who took the cider in stride before slamming it down on the coffee table. “Next battle, Nat, imma win this one.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Bucky, we don’t wanna be too late to the party.”</p>
<p>“Nat, we got lots of time still! We could easily do like, five battles and still be early.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Nat agreed, slumping on the couch, glancing over to look at Bucky.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, don’t be a downer, Nat, let’s drink a little bit more!”</p>
<p>Nat didn’t respond, just looking at Bucky, before giving a smile of her own.</p>
<p>“I just want you to be happy.”</p>
<p>“I am happy! This pregame ritual always gets me hyped.”</p>
<p>“No, I mean-“ Nat sighed, getting Bucky to sit down on the couch with her.</p>
<p>“I know you, Bucky. Before you met Steve, Peggy, and Thor you were kind of... out of it, you know?” She took a long breath. “Remember the bar? I had to drag you there because you weren’t going out for months. And then Steve kind of, breathed life into you again. And I want to see you try.”</p>
<p>“Nat, I...”</p>
<p>“Looking at you before was like... looking at an eternal winter. Cold and silent. You only talk to me out of your work and you gave me the cold shoulder.”</p>
<p>Bucky tried to remember a month ago, when all he texted was his mom and Nat. Vaguely remembering the loneliness from staying in, and almost being zombie-like at work; she was right. He was a lot better now. New friends and all.</p>
<p>“You weren’t hung up that much from breaking up with Darcy, or because you were slumping from your job, you were kind of just, out of focus. Like there, but not really. And now, that you’re kind of back in it? I don’t want you to lose that.”</p>
<p>“Me neither.”</p>
<p>“So shoot your shot tonight, ok?”</p>
<p>Bucky grinned. “You’ll be taking a shot anyways-“</p>
<p>A different video played on the tv, the Japanese casters introducing the robots to the stage.</p>
<p>“You should take your shot too, by the way.”</p>
<p>Nat turned, looking at Bucky with a confused expression.</p>
<p>“Clint? My coworker? He likes you.”</p>
<p>“You sneaky bastard, don’t turn this on me!” Nat took the pillow behind her and threw it at Bucky, landing squarely on his face, before landing on the floor next to his feet, and getting a laugh from both of them.</p>
<p>“I call dibs on the futuristic white one!” Bucky pointed at the screen, a sleek white robot with large gauntlets facing off against a darker grey robot with wheels attached to the feet.</p>
<p>“You’re on.”</p>
<p>Bucky glanced at Nat, who started pouring a shot of cider. “For you, loser.” Nat held the shot in the air before setting it down on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Nat.”</p>
<p>“Anything for a friend.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. This is rated explicit as I will try my hand in writing smut, but for the most part, it’s going to be fluff and angst. I will warn you guys when the smut occurs, so if that’s not your thing, then feel free to skip, although it (might?) contribute to the story, I’m not sure. It probably won’t be for a while though. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>